Shadowy Dolls
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Kaiba is fed up of losing. And a mysterious girl challenges him to a Shadow Duel. Will he win this time?


(Note: The following fanfic takes place after Yugioh: The Pyramid of Light. And the duel/s always start at 8000 LP.)

Seto Kaiba was not pleased with the outcome of his duel with Yugi. He was not pleased at all. He had been expecting to win the duel. After all, he had two aces up his sleeve which were the courtesy of Maximillion Pegasus, the very maker of Duel Monsters. How could he, the great Kaiba, still lose? Is there something in Yugi that makes him unbeatable? Or is it just because of him possessing the God cards?

His mind was so worked up with all those thoughts. Upon arriving back to his luxurious home filled with Blue-Eyes White Dragon-inspired furniture, he plopped down on a blue-and-white sofa and turned on the television to watch something that would ease his mind. He soon found himself staring at various replays of Yugi's matches in the Duelist Kingdom. Kaiba became so frustrated that he threw the remote control of the television at the floor.

He then retreated to his room to get some rest. However, as he opened the door, it was not the room he was stepping into. It was the Shadow Dimension! The dark, wicked dimension used by those who play the Shadow Games. Kaiba froze in fear and panic. He tried to reach for the door but it faded away into the nothingness.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to have some fun, Kaiba!"

Kaiba turned his head around and saw a silhouette of a girl bringing along a teddy bear. On her right hand was a Duel Disk. She was obviously there, waiting for him to get inside so they can duel.

"Who are you?" asks Kaiba.

"Aaaawwww, Teddy. He doesn't remember us," says the girl to her teddy bear quite playfully before changing her mood instantly. "Well, he will remember… after we crush him." She emphasized the word "crush" evilly.

"All right. You're on!" Kaiba says and a Duel Disk appears on his arm.

"Well then, let's get on with the show, shall we? My turn, draw."

The girl then activates the spell card "Double Summon", allowing her to summon "Sangan" (a level 3 Dark Fiend-type monster with an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 600) and "Witch of the Black Forest" (a level 4 Dark Spellcaster-type monster with an ATK of 1100 and DEF of 1200). She grins at Kaiba and activates another card "Polymerization". She sends her two monsters on the field to the graveyard to fusion summon "Sanwitch" (a level 6 Dark Spellcaster-type monster with an ATK of 2100 and Def of 1800).

"A 2100 ATK monster on the first turn? She's probably an idiot to do that," thought Kaiba.

"Not quite, Kaiba." The girl says as if reading his mind. "Now I activate Sangan's and Witch of the Black Forest's effects! And that allows me to get two cards from my deck."

"Big deal. Those monsters will never stand up to mine. With one of them having an ATK lower than 1500 and the other having a DEF lower than 1500. Who's she kidding?" Kaiba considered.

The girl sets a face-down card and ends her turn. She smiles as she looks at her hand. She has "Ashley, the Doll of Vanity", "Barbara, the Doll of Perfection" and "Tribute Doll".

"This is going to be all too easy," the girl grinned.

Kaiba drew a card from his deck and immediately plays "Graceful Charity". He drew "Soul Release", "Y-Dragon Head" and "Dimension Fusion" but discarded "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank" from his hand. He then activated "Soul Release" after playing "Soul Absorption", gaining 1000 LP. After which, he summoned "X-Head Cannon" and activated "Dimension Fusion", paying 2000 LP to bring back "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank". He brought out out his "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", gaining 1500 LP. As he was about to destroy "Sanwitch" with the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", the girl activates "Dark Illusion", her face-down card. As Kaiba's monster is targeting "Sanwitch" for its effect, it is destroyed.

Kaiba seemed shocked for a moment but then he gathered his cool and set down two cards. He ended his turn, thinking about the girl's possible moves.

On her turn, the girl activated "Pot of Greed", the card she had just drawn. She smiled as she received the cards she was looking for, "Catherine, the Doll of Jealousy" and "Voodoo Doll of the Ancients". She tributed her "Sanwitch" for "The Voodoo Doll of the Ancients" (a level 8 Dark Spellcaster-type monster with an ATK of 3500 and DEF of 2500) and discarded her "Tribute Doll".

"Bet you weren't expecting that. After all, I can Special Summon Voodoo Doll of the Ancients as long as I have a level 5 or higher monster and a spell card to spare," the girl said mockingly. "And now, I activate my Voodoo Doll's effect which allows me to bring out all the monsters in my hand with a level of 4 or lower. So I summon Ashley, the Doll of Vanity; Barbara, the Doll of Perfection; and Catherine, the Doll of Jealousy."

"But those dolls only have 0 ATK. They won't help you win this duel," Kaiba answered.

"Their ATK may be 0 but their effects make up for it. Ashley's effect gives her a 1000 ATK boost for every monster on the field when I don't have any cards in my hand, giving her 4000 ATK. Catherine's effect allows me to use the effect of a monster in you graveyard. And mind you, I don't have to pay a cost for activating XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect as well," the girl laughed at him.

However, Kaiba activated the face-down card being targeted for destruction. The card was "Waboku" and it saved Kaiba from getting hit that turn.

"There's no use trying to hide, Kaiba. Admit it. You just can't win against me," the girl said before ending her turn.

"Unless I have a card that will help clear off the field, I'm a goner," Kaiba thought as he pulled out what could have possibly been his last draw. It was "Nightmare Steelcage". "Although it's another stall card, it will have to do for now."

He activated it and then ended his turn.

The girl drew another card and then made "Catherine, the Doll of Jealousy" duplicate "XYZ-Dragon Cannon's" effect. However, Kaiba retaliated by activating his face-down "Big Burn", removing all cards in both players' graveyards from play and gaining 4500 LP.

"Oh, all right. But don't expect that you're still going to win," she said before ending her turn.

Kaiba drew "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" (a level 4 Light Fairy-type monster with an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1000) and summoned him in attack position. He activated its effect and searches for his "White Dragon Ritual" and ended his turn without further ado.

The girl drew a card and ended her turn immediately. And "Nightmare Steelcage" was destroyed.

He drew "Pot of Greed" and instantly played it. Kaiba finally rejoiced as he summoned "Vorse Raider" (a level 4 Dark Beast-Warrior-type monster with an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 1200). He sacrificed "Manju" for his "White Dragon Ritual", summoning "Paladin of White Dragon" (a level 4 Light Dragon-type monster with an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 1200). He destroyed "Catherine" with Vorse Raider while "Barbara" got dismantled by "Paladin of White Dragon".

He ended his turn by tributing "Paladin of White Dragon" for a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon".

The girl drew her card first before activating "Barbara's" effect in the graveyard. The two dolls came back from the graveyard but the girl sent all of them excluding "The Voodoo Doll of the Ancients" to the graveyard in order to activate the secondary effect of her "Voodoo Doll".

"My Voodoo Doll can now attack you as many times as the cards in my graveyard," the girl smiled and proceeded with her onslaught. "Oh and remember, as long as Barbara is in the graveyard on my next standby phase, I can revive her and her friends over and over again."

Kaiba's LP dropped down to 7600.

"Things aren't looking too well… I can't give up hope. Not yet," Kaiba murmured.

He drew "Ancient Lamp" (a level 3 Wind Spellcaster-type monster with an ATK of 900 and DEF of 1400) and set it in face-down defense position.

He ended his turn afterwards.

Starting to hate the way things were going, the girl impatiently skipped to her battle phase after reviving her dolls from the graveyard. She ordered her "Voodoo Doll" to attack Kaiba's face-down monster.

Utilizing the effect of "Ancient Lamp", Kaiba redirects her attack at "Barbara", forcing the girl's LP down to 4500. Enraged at the pathetic attempt as well as her impatience to have copied "Paladin of White Dragon's" effect, the girl sent "Ashley" to smash the "Ancient Lamp" to bits.

Kaiba's next draw happened to be a very fortunate draw as he drew "Card of Demise". After activating it, he got "Monster Reborn", two "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Polymerization" and "Burst Stream of Destruction".

First, he activated "Monster Reborn", bringing back his beloved "Blue-Eyes" from the graveyard. He then followed up with "Burst Stream of Destruction", taking out all of his opponent's monsters off the field. Then, he fused all three "Blue-Eyes" together to create the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (a level 12 Light Dragon-type monster with an ATK of 4500 and DEF of 3800). He made a direct attack, thinking he had finally won.

But when the girl still stood after the attack, he was shocked.

"Forgetting something? During the turn my Voodoo Doll is sent to the graveyard, I can change the target of a direct attack into anyone I want. And now, I'm giving you your attack back. Don't be horrified. After all, it's yours," the girl said menacingly.

Kaiba's LP fell down to 3100.

The girl once again brought back all her dolls from the graveyard. This time she added another monster on the field, "Malice Doll of Demise" (a level 4 Dark Fiend-type monster with an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1700). "Ashley's" ATK rises to 5000.

"THIS IS THE END!" the girl screamed joyfully as "Ashley" destroyed Kaiba's only monster.

Minutes later from Kaiba's bedroom, a young blonde girl with a teddy bear in her hand was sitting on the bed. She was staring at Kaiba, lying flat on the floor. After she made up her mind to go out and find other duelists, an I.D. accidentally fell from her pocket.

She picked it up. It read "Rebecca Hawkins". It had a picture of a nice and pretty-looking blonde girl with two pigtails.

Before heading out the door, she changed her appearance into a violet-haired girl.

"I'm not going to be that weird Rebecca girl. I'm the new improved Rebecca," she said as she took out the Millennium Ring from her pocket where she put her I.D.


End file.
